zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Xentore/Chapter 11
"I know how to get to Termina!" I said, waking up everyone at about 5 in the morning. "Ugh, Link it's so early!" Tatl complained "Yeah..." Tael agreed We need to go to Termina, now. ---- From my dream last night I knew where to go: The Blue Cauldron. I know it from my dream, I need to look for this mysterious Phos I heard about as well. "Link, where are we going?" Tael asked "Yeah, where are we going?." Tatl said. I could tell they were really tired, they weren't flying in a straight line. Navi, on the other hand was use to my early awakening. So she didn't mind. "We're going to the Blue Cauldron." I said. "But Link, we just left your perfect treehouse, why do we need to stay there? It's smells funny!" Tael whined. She was right, it did smell kind of funny. "Because I'm meeting someone." ---- After about an hour of riding Epona and the fairies following, we got to Kakariko. "Stay here." I told the fairies. "Why?" Tatl asked, "I don't know, I just have a bad feeling." "Well I can't argue with that logic." Tatl said sarcastically, but I had my ways of persuading her and the other two, it eventually worked. ---- "Hello, where is Phos's room?" I asked the man at the counter. "I'm sorry, we don't give out the number of our residents, that would be rude." "I said, where is Phos's room?" I asked again, sliding a red rupee across the counter. "Go upstairs and to the edge of the hall, he should be in that room." I followed his directions, and went to his room. I knocked on his door and the door opened. "Hello?" said the boy I saw in my dream last night, he was wearing clothes with a sheikah emblem, and was about 5'0. Black hair, gray eyes. He seemed kind of grief. "Whatever your selling I'm not interested." He slammed the door, I put my foot in there to stop him. "Hello, Phos." I said. We completely stopped, he looked at me for a moment. He grabbed me by my neck. and pulled me in his room. Phos put me against the wall of his room and punched me in the stomach, hard. He did this several times. "What, do, you, want!?" He shouted in between punches. I couldn't talk, I was in too much pain. He shouted something in some language, assumably cuss, and threw me towards the ground. His eyes turned red, I felt pain, pain I couldn't comprehend. He did this for several minutes. My hands were blistered, my legs were cramped, I was coughing up blood. It hurt like hell on earth. "I, I just want to talk." I managed to mutter, "I am the, the-the Hero of Time." He stopped, his eyes turned back to his previous gray. "You?" Phos said, "You? You cocky, stuck-up hero of time? Ugh, this is the kind of people I hate." "No! You don't understand. I was neglected and hated a few years ago." I said, while slowly and painfully rising off the ground. "It doesn't matter, I need your help!" "Me? Why would I help you?" "To save a life." "Whoever you're trying to stop this time I don't care. I don't care if he kills everyone in Hyrule for that matter." I couldn't reason with him, I just couldn't. I didn't know what to say and I know he is the only one who also knows about Termina and how to get there. "Listen, I need to get to Termina." "How do you know about Termina?" "Two years ago, I was at Termina. The moon was falling and I killed the thing who made the moon fall." "You mean Majora?" "Yes. And now there's someone stronger, much stronger. He wants to kill everything and everyone for his own sick twisted pleasure." I must've got him there, because silence fell over us. He was thinking. "Fine." ---- Thus ends Chapter 11. A new member called Phos, how interesting. Click here for chapter twelve. ----